Hetalia Gakuen
by TsundereKitten
Summary: The Nations are forced to go back to school by their bosses to recieve a further education to make their countries look better. What a horrible idea /that/ turned out to be. Many pairings. Full pairing list in A/N. Rated M for later chapters. Oh, and Yaoi **STORY IS DUMPED. PLEASE QUIT READING**
1. Chapter 1

**Kitten: Hello, Viewers! Name's TsundereKitten, But you can call me Kitten. First of all, I want to thank you for clicking on my story! So, Danke~ *Bows to you in thanks* Now that that's over, I want to say thank you to Fruk27 for inspiring me to write this fanfiction. You PROBABLY aren't going to be reading this, but still. If you haven't read their fanfiction Gakuen hetalia, then **_**Do it!**_** Its freaking amazing~ And I'm going to try my best to keep mine away from their storyline...which is going to be very hard for me, lol.**

**There's gonna e a bunch of pairings: Gerita, Spamano, Giripan, Sufin, Dennor, Usuk(Probably the other way around), Franada...The whole sha-bam, man. OC's will be used and paired with the characters at one point in the story... But it won't stay that way. I don't like OC's in this Fandom as much as the next guy, ill tell ya. But I'm doing it to please my Iggy-loving side of me and my best friends as well~ Enjoy~**

**Okay, now for some notes.**

**XxX= P.O.V change**

**'**_**Italics'**_**= Like this signals thoughts**

_**Italics= **_**Like this signal words in other languages (I will translate at the bottom.)**

**So, now I guess I'm off to writing! And You're off to reading~**

…

"I absolutely _refuse"_ Germany said with a slight scowl to his and Italy's bosses. "We have much more important matters to attend to than this ridiculous notation." He turned his gaze away from the bosses stubbornly, and caught the eye of the Italian nation seated next to him. He gave the German a worried look before turning away to look at their bosses.

"Germany, Many of the other nations are attending, and it will look bad on _us _if you don't go as well!" Germany's boss said sternly, practically glowering back at his nation.

"I'm standing with my answer." Germany said, folding his arms professionally. "I am _not_ going back to school."

"Veneciano, You will go, correct?" Italy's boss decided to speak up, and also spoke in a commanding voice, almost like to copy the Germans.

"Fratello is already going..." The brunette murmured, not meeting anyone's gaze and instead staring at his hands in his lap. "W-why do I have to go too?" He paused at this. "I... I don't want to go if Doitsu isn't." To back up his statement, Italy quickly wrapped his arms around Germany's larger arm and clung to him.

Both bosses exchanged a glance as Germany rolled his eyes, attempting futility to brush the Italian off.

"Veneciano, We need you to go, as it will do no good if only half of Italy goes." Italy's boss said, standing and walking around the rectangular table they were sitting at to grab Italy by the wrist. "We're going to go for a little walk." He said, mostly to Italy than the Germans.

"Ve~?" Italy seemed confused as to why his boss wanted to go for a walk so suddenly.

As soon as the Italians were gone, Germany's attention was on his boss again

"Germany, we _need_ you to go!" He tried again, not about to lose hope.

"_Nein"_ The blonde said simply.

His boss sighed irritatedly, then an idea struck him. "Don't you want the best for your friend Italy?'

Germany hesitated for a moment before saying a quiet "_Ja.."_

"And you heard him say he refuses to go if you do not, _Ja_? Going to school would benefit _Italien_"

Germany narrowed his eyes. He knew his boss was using this as an easy excuse to get him to go, but he made a point. He clenched his teeth, knowing he'd been convinced, in spite of how much he didn't want to go. "Fine. I'll go if only for Italy."

His boss smiled in accomplishment. "That's wonderful, _Deutchland_."

Germany rolled his eyes at his boss' reaction."By the way... Which nations are going to be there?"

His boss seemed to think for a moment."Well, only a few countries agreed immediately. Those were America, Japan, Spain and South Italy. All the other bosses are trying to convince their nations right now." He paused." You do remember your human name, right?"

Germany nodded curtly "Ludwig Beilschmidt..Why?" He asked, knowing full well why.

"You and the other nations are to call each other by your human names while in the school, as you are going to be around humans. A huge mess with the media could occur if they found out you were the nations, and covering _that_ up would be much more difficult than if you killed someone or something."

Germany had tried to prevent the thought from entering his mind, but now the problem was right in front of him, and he couldn't just ignore it. Immediately a light blush dusted his face and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Calling another nation by their human name showed intimacy between then, and apparently their bosses hadn't thought about their nations comfort in this. It was almost enough for Germany to change his mind altogether to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to come when he had to tell the other nations his name-Especially Italy. _That _would be especially difficult for him.

"_Herr,_" He began, swallowing the lump that had found its way to his throat. "You realize how awkward it is to tell each other our human names... correct?"

"Yes, that has come to our minds." His boss said calmly. "And we all just figured you will just have to get over it."

Germany inhaled deeply and then sighed, then averting his gaze he replied. "Fine. Then tell me some things about the school so I know what to expect. Where are we to be staying?" He tried to stifle the annoyance in his voice as much as he could.

"There a dormitories on campus, and that is where all the nations will stay, though most of the human students stay there as well." His boss stated.

"So, then we should still keep our guards up even if we're in our rooms." He groaned, the hope of being able to call the other nations by their country name while in the dorms smothered. "Scheiße" He growled.

XxX

"Veneciano, we _need_ you to go! Don't you want to see your _fratello_ again?" The Italian boss said desperately. As long as the German boss couldn't convince his nation, then the Italian's own nation would obstinately refuse to go.

"Ve~ I don't want to, sir" Italy said, a bounce in his step. He was actually having a bit of fun with this. He'd actually reduced his boss- his _Boss-_ to egging, and he wasn't even in trouble!

"But...Veneciano... You _must _go... You should know that if a part of a nation goes, the other must go as well." His boss said with a sigh.

"I said I won't go unless Germany goes too." He said matter-of-factually "And I'm sticking to what I say!" He nodded

His boss groaned in defeat. "Well... I guess I have to call up Romano and tell him he's not going since you refuse."  
>Italy stopped dead in his tracks, his boss stopping as well a few paces ahead of him and turning to look back. He knew his brother was going only to see big brother Spain, as they hadn't seen each other in months, and if Romano was denied something like this that he wanted...well, we'll just say Italy would be a dead-man, nation or not.<p>

"B-Boss...Pl..please don't call big brother!" Italy said frantically, his eyes widening as well.

His boss blinked. '_It was this easy to convince him? Why didn't I try this first?' _"Well, I have to call him if you're going to refuse to go.."

"I-I'll go! J-just do-don't call him! _Per favore_!"

"That's..._è meraviglioso!_" His boss said happily, and suppressed a yawn. '_That was more tiring that I expected...perhaps ill to take a siesta now.' _"Let's go back to Germany and his boss, then, and tell them you'll be going."

Italy nodded and they turned around, heading back to the office where the Germans were.

XxX

Both German's heads turned as Italy and his boss reentered the room. Italy skipped over to his seat and plopped down in it, turning to Germany with a bright smile. "So, Germany~ Are you going now?"

Germany blinked, unsure why the Italian was so happy, and nodded "_Ja..."_

Italy's eyes lit up and his smile seemed to widen. "Really? Well, that's great! That means I don't have to convince you to go too!"

Germany's boss made his way over to Italy's boss and the two exchanged a few quiet words that neither nation could make out and, after a quick glance at the nations, quickly walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Germany asked, and Italy shrugged, no longer looking at the door like Germany.

"Hey, Doitsu! My boss said we have to call each other by our names~ My name is Feliciano, whats yours?" He asked with his cheerful smile, not at all seeming uneasy about telling Germany his name.

Germany's face turned a little pink again, "U-uh...L-Ludwig..Is my name.."

"That's an amazing name! It sounds really German! Like Doitsu!" Italy-No, Feliciano, Germany had to remind himself- said, wrapping his arms around the German in a tight hug.

The blonde jumped slightly at the sudden action, but instead of pushing him away like he usually would, he simply allowed the smaller nation to hug him from the side with the light blush still dusting his face.

…

**Meh..Short chapter is short..**

**Future chapters will be longer and with more nations~ My main two characters are Germany and Ita-chan, so that's why I only did these two for the first chapter. And there's some obvious Gerita going on here~ lol. I simply adore that pairing. The next chapter will have them arriving at school, and seeing the other nations and stuff after they receive their uniforms and such~ I will try to update every week on Saturday or so, but I may update earlier if I can actually get the time to write. So, R+R if you want~ It just feeds the starving writer is all...and I kinda need to be fed to survive, but no big deal, eh? Oh, and a note, the Nations are all going to appear about 16 or 17 in this, because it would be weird to have adult-looking dudes going to a high school, eh?**

**Translation notes If you can't figure out ze simple words:**

**German**

**Nein=No**

**Ja=Yes**

**Herr=Sir**

**Italian**

**Fratello=Brother**

**è meravigliosoThat's great/Wonderful**

**Per favore=Please**

**~Tsunderekitten OUT~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Kitten: Hello again.. Kitten doesn't really have anything to say right now.. so... yep ^w^U**

…

Ludwig lifted the uniform from its previously folded spot in the box that it had arrived in that day. He sighed, then setting it down on the living room table.

It was what he had expected from a school uniform, It had a white button-up undershirt with a crème coloured vest and black slacks. He was absentmindedly wondering what the girl's uniforms looked like when his phone suddenly rang, making him jump slightly at the sudden noise. He sighed again and flipped his cell open, answering "_Hallo?_"

"_Ciao, _Doitsu~" Feliciano's voice came through the speaker to Ludwig's ear.

"Oh, _Italien_. How are you? Have you received your uniform and dorm room number yet?" He asked, picking up the now empty box and making his way to the front door so he could stuff the box into his outside garbage can.

"_Si~ _I got them yesterday! What room are you in? I hope we get the same room.. um.. Ludwig~" Feliciano had paused, in order to remember the German's name.

"Um..Room 14 I think it was..." Ludwig said slowly. He'd only glanced at the paper with his room number, so he couldn't be sure.

"R-really? That's the same room that me and Jap-Oh, I mean Kiku are in too!" He said excitedly. Ludwig could imagine him jumping up and down in joy. He couldn't deny he was glad they'd been put in the same room as well.

"That's great" The blonde said, a light smile adorning his face. Of course, the smile instantly disappeared when he heard a loud clang coming from the kitchen, soon followed by a shattering sound and a _"Gott verdammt!"_ The voice was the unmistakable one of his big brother, Prussia.

_"Bruder! __Scheiße,_What did you do!" Ludwig shouted, moving the microphone of his cell away from his mouth so he wouldn't hurt Feliciano's ear with his yell.

"N-nothing!D-don't worry about it! I've got it covered."

"Gilbert! What the hell did you break?" Ludwig had a feeling he knew what it was though.

His brother's head appeared around the corner of the kitchen door. "Hey, who are to talking to n the phone? Is it Roddie?" He was obviously just trying to change the subject.

Ludwig shook his head slightly and walked over to where the silverette was standing with a nervous smile on his face. "It's Feliciano." He said quietly, then pushing his brother out of the way to see what exactly he had broken.

Just as he'd thought, glass lay scattered about the tiled floor of the kitchen. Immediately, he knew what Gilbert had broken.

"You broke-"

"_Traurig__, _Ludwig, I was just trying to get a cup so I could get some beer and...It-It just fell!" He said frantically.

Ludwig ignored him and his apologies and spoke back into his cell.

"Feliciano." He began

"What happened, Ludwig?" The Italian sounded worried.

"Nothing. Gilbert just broke the cup you made for me a while back."

"Oh. You still had that? I never saw you use it before. I assumed you didn't have it anymore. If you want me to I can make you another one that's even better~" The brunette's peppy pitch seemed to be back, the worried tone totally gone from his voice.

"If _you_ want to" Ludwig said, bending over to begin picking up the shards of glass. He wasn't about to ask his brother for help. He'd probably just mess it up even further. Ludwig also had realized the albino man had sneaked away when he'd bent down. "Listen, I've got to go and clean this mess up. I'll talk to you in a couple of days when we arrive at the school, okay?"

Ludwig could imagine him nodding. "Okay, Ludwig! _Ciao~_" Click. He sighed, flipping his phone shut and then continuing to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

XxX

Feliciano snapped his phone shut and dropped it on the couch as he passed by it, sighing quietly. He knew his brother was sleeping in the next room, as it was siesta time, but for some odd reason, the Italian wasn't tired. He plopped himself down next to his phone, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and gazing at the ceiling.

He had a bad feeling about going to the school. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to inevitably happen. He was really excited about seeing all the other nations again; especially big brother Spain and Kiku. '_Fratello still refuses to tell me Spain's name. I know his, of course-Lovino- and he knows mine. What's so different about me knowing Spain's?' _Feliciano wondered casually.

"Feli...?"

Feliciano jumped. He hadn't heard his brother get up, let alone approach him. "O-oh. _B__uon pomeriggio, Fratello._"

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch, Veneciano?" The darker brunette asked drowsily. Feliciano knew he was probably still half asleep.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just...thinking..." He trailed off, turning his eyes from his brother again.

Lovino frowned at this. "About what?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." He turned back to him with a smile. "Hey, how about we make pasta for dinner? I'll put extra tomato sauce in it just for you, Lovi~"

Lovino's eyes narrowed slightly and he continued to frown. "Okay, Feliciano."

XxX

~A few days later~

Ludwig got out of his black car that he had been riding in for the past few hours and gazed around. The courtyard on the school campus was swarming with the students who were most all just arriving the same way Ludwig was. He grabbed his bag out of the trunk of the car and watched as it pulled away. He went to turn and head toward the building to find the dorms and unpack his things, but was almost knocked to the ground when someone tackled him.

"Ludwig~!"

"Oh, _Hallo_, It-Feliciano." He said with a small smile, then gently pushing the other man off.

"I missed you, Ludwig! We haven't seen each other in _weeks_." He said, puffing his cheeks out slightly in a pout.

"I mi-"

"Oi! Potato bastard! Stay away from my _Fratello_!"

Ludwig sighed and looked to his right. Lovino, Feliciano's older bother, was approching them with the usual scowl on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Roma-um..." Ludwig paused as he realized he didn't know the southern Italian's name.

"Lovino is his name." Feliciano said quietly to the German. "Oh, That's right. Where's your brother, Ludwig? Wasn't he supposed to come too?"

Ludwig nodded. "He didn't ride with me though. He said he was 'Too awesome to ride with someone so un-awesome' or something like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh.. That seems like him." Feliciano said and was about to say something more, when he was cut off by a-

"Loviiiiii~"

"_Merda_" Lovino managed to curse before he was tackle-hugged by none other than the tall, brunette Spaniard he'd been so anxious to see.

"Lovi! Oh, how I've missed you! How long has it been? Weeks? Months?"

"Two months, tomato bastard." Lovino said, rolling his eyes and trying to push the Spanish man away. "Get off of me, Spain!" He growled when he found the other man was stronger than him.

"But I love you, My lovely Lovi~" Spain sung happily, clinging to the shorter man harder.

"Ch-Chigiiii!" Lovino shouted, resorting to flailing.

"Um. Why don't we try to go find Japa-er... what was his name?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"His name is Kiku~" Feliciano said with a bright smile, then grabbing Ludwig's wrist to drag him toward the slowly growing number of humans that were gathering in the courtyard.

"Kikuuuuuu!" Feliciano started shouting as soon as they reached the group of humans. Ludwig mimicked him, making sure to stay close to the other man, as to make sure not to get lost in the maze of humans.

A few minutes later, a very familiar voice called out to Ludwig and he nearly rolled his eyes.

"Oi! _Bruder,_ Look who I found!"

Ludwig turned to see none other than his elder brother, accompanied by his two best friends, France and Antonio who stood on either side of him. Also Lovino, as he was clinging to Antonio's side while the latter grinned stupidly.

"Francis and Antonio!" Gilbert continued, smiling broadly.

"_Das ist großer, bruder._" Ludwig said sarcasticly. "Francis, have you seen Kiku anywhere around here?" He asked the blonde man clad in blue standing to Gilbert's left.

"_Qui est Kiku?_ I regret to say, but I do not know everyone's human name as of yet." The frenchman said with a small smile.

"Japan." Feliciano answered cheerily for Ludwig.

"_Euhhhhh..._" Francis tapped his chin in thought. "_Non_, I don't think that I have seen him. I only just arrived, though." He added sheepishly.

"Oh, you're looking for Japan? I saw him heading inside when me and Feliciano arrived." Lovino said, his speech somewhat muffled from him pushing his face into Antonio's side.

"_Fratello_! Why didn't you tell me when you saw him!" Feliciano complained, puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

"Because you dragged me over to see the dammed potato bastard." Lovino said, scowling at his younger brother. "And then I forgot because of _this _bastard." He continued, emphasizing who he was taking about be squeezing Antonio harder.

"Ah, Lovi~ Shouldn't you, ya know, let go? I mean...what will the humans think? Most don't quite take... homosexuality well." He said nervously.

Lovino didn't budge. "I don't give a fuck what the dammed humans think. I haven't fucking seen you in two months, bastard." He growled, then added in a lower voice "I'm on fucking smiling-tomato-bastard withdraw."

Antonio laughed lightly, then patted the Italian's head. "Well, if you say so, my lovely Lovi~"

Gilbert made a gagging sound in the back of his throat at the two, "Get a room, for god's sake" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Fucking albino potato freak!" Lovino shouted, letting go of Antonio to spring at the Prussian, only to get caught by the back of his shirt by the Spaniard he was previously clinging to.

"Lovi~ Please be nice of Gilbert. He's my friend." He cooed, smiling as Lovino puffed his cheeks out in a pout, cheeks turning pink as he glared at him.

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess we're going to go to our room then, since Kiku is supposedly in the same dorm as us. _Auf wiedersehen_." He then turned towards the large building, waving over his shoulder.

"_Ciao, Fratello~"_ Feliciano sang before following Ludwig to the school building.

The actual school building was fairly large, and that wasn't counting the two story dormitory that was off the right side of the main school building. The floors were mostly all white tile and the walls were also mainly white. The main hallway was wide, and a few students were conversing in it. The school mascot- a bobcat- was designed on the floor in the tile floor when you walk in the front entrance. The main office's door was to the right as well when they first walked in.

"How do we get to the Dorms?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, glancing around. He knew they were to the right, but there were multiple hallways. It almost reminded the Italian of a labyrinth.

"Um... I don't really know, Feliciano." Ludwig looked around as well. Perhaps they should ask one of the students where the dormitories were?

"Um...Hello~"  
>Both men turned to see a girl standing behind them with a smile on her face. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes behind her glasses. She wore the school uniform- The white button-up shirt and crème vest just alike the boy's uniform, the only diffrence was instead of the slacks, she wore a knee length skirt.<p>

"_Ciao~_" Feliciano greeted her with a smile.

"A-are you two new here? I don't think i've seen you before." She asked.

"J-Ja, we're new. We actually just transferred here from...um... the.. World Academy." Ludwig said, coming up with a name at random.

"Really? Is that why you have awesome accents?" She asked eagerly and they both nodded. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was trying to keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement. "That's so cool! I've never met anyone from another country before!" A look crossed her face and she gasped. "You guys should meet my friends! They'd surely be glad to meet you. You seem really nice, I mean, you didn't just ignore me when I said hi." She said with a giggle.

"Ah, actually, we were looking for our other friend, who we think is in the dorms, but we don't know where they are. Could you... show us where the dorms are?"

The girl blinked. "Sure! Oh, I forgot. My name is Christine Pace, But you can call me Chris. Everyone else does."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano introduced himself happily.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Ludwig said with a smile as well.

Chris nodded. "Okay... Boys dorms, boys dorms... I think they're this way." She said, starting to walk to a hallway off to the right. The boys exchanged a glance before following her.

XxX

"Bloody _hell! _What the _hell_ are you doing here, frog!" England shouted at Francis, staring at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, _Mon petite lapin, Angleterre~_ I missed you, _mon chere_!"

"Its _Arthur_, Not your bloody _Angleterre_!" The blonde briton shouted at the frenchman, who was now standing in front of England with his hand on his cheek, where a red mark was now forming as the british man had slapped him. He had a good reason to slap the other man too, as the frenchman had grabbed his ass out of nowhere.

"Ah, _Je suis d__ésolé._" Francis said, still rubbing his face where he had been slapped.

"Stop bloody speaking in french! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Arthur growled, crossing his arms and scowling at Francis.

"Oh, was I? I'm sorry, Angl-_Arthur_ I hadn't even realized it." Francis said, sincerity in his voice.

Arthur rolled his emerald coloured eyes. "Oh, whatever you bloody frog. My boss told me you weren't coming, So why are you here?"

Francis blinked. "What are you talking about, Arthur. I never said I wasn't coming."

Arthur growled. That bloody wanker had lied to him! His own nation! He would have to have a stern talking with his boss when he got home.

"Ugh..." Arthur groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm going inside to the dorms." He said, turning on his heel and heading towards the school.

"Ah, that reminds me." Francis said, following Arthur, just what the Brit did not want. "What room is yours?"

Arthur hesitiated before answering. "Room 16." He said reluctantly.

Francis' face seemed to light up and Arthur scowled. "That's the same room as me and Mattieu~" He said with a bright smile.

Arthur's jaw dropped. _What?_ "You...what?"

"I have the same room as you, _Mon chere~_ Isn't that wonderful?"

Oh. This school year was going to be _Miserable_.

…

**Yay~ I finished it! Its nearly midnight now, and thus and updat from Bottoms up! Will be out soon! I did this chapter in about... two hours..? I dunno. My internet was being retarded, and I didn't have anything better to do...and I needed to if I was going to get it up by Saturday.**

**Translation notes. Most courtesy of Google translate.**

**German:**

_**Hallo=**_**Hello**

_**Gott Verdammt**_**= God dammit**

_**Traurig=**_**Sorry**

_**Bruder! Scheiße=**_** Brother! Shit**

_**Italien**_**=Italy**

_**Das ist großer, bruder= **_**That is great, Brother.**

_**Ja=**_**Yes**

_**Auf wiedersehen=**_**Goodbye**

**Italian:**

_**Ciao=**_**Hello/Goodbye**

_**Fratello=**_**Brother**

_**Si=**_**yes**

_**Buon pomeriggio=**_**Good afternoon**

_**Merda=**_**Shit**

**French: ( I speak only a little French, so i hope these translations are right) **

**_Qui est Kiku=_ Who is Kiku?**

_**Euhhh=**_**Ummm..**

**_Mon petite lapin, Angleterre~= _My little rabbit/bunny England~**

_**Mon Chere=**_**My dear**

_**Je suis désolé=**_** I am sorry**

**I hope I got all the translations. Last time I forgot to translate some words...lol. Well, until next time-Tsunderekitten OUT~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Kitten here again with a new chapter in Hetalia Gakuen! **

**Well, for one, I am SO SORRY about no updating for three weeks! I had a lot going on, starting with the Hurricane, then our vacation to Myrtle Beach, then school starting. I'll be able to update every Saturday (Or every other Saturday if I miss one) Since I'll be writing in school.**

**The Italicizing of the other languages started to get annoying...so I'm not gonna do it anymore, lol. I'll still translate most of the words.**

…

"Stop following me, frog!" Arthur shouted at the long haired blonde that was-obviously- following him.

"But, Mon chere~ We are in the same dorm! Why would I _not_ follow you?" Francis said, not slowing his pace beside the green eyed blonde.

"And I don't approve of that! I'm going to talk to the bloody headmaster about it and ask him to change my dorm!" Arthur growled, glaring at the Frenchman.

"Arthur, but isn't that a bit rash? Why don't you at least _try_ to be in the same room as me?"

Arthur stopped walking, Francis stopped as well a few paces ahead of him, setting his bag down and looking at him questioningly.

Arthur stared at the ground for a few seconds, his hand still on the handle of his rolling suitcase, before he scoffed and looked at the wall. "Fine, but if you try anything perverted I won't hesitate to go to the headmaster." He paused "And this doesn't mean I don't hate you anymore! I still despise you, git!"

Francis only nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't think of it, Mon _amour~_"

Arthur glared at him. "Stop speaking your daft language!" He shouted. "I can't understand what the hell you're saying!"

"Ah, Je suis de- Oh, I mean I'm sorry, Arthur~"

Arthur rolled his eyes and began walking again. "Whatever, frog..."

The two boys walked in silence, looking for directions to the dorms on the walls and such. Soon enough, they reached the boy's dormitories. They walked down the long hallway, looking at each room for number16. Finally, they found the number, and were about to open the door, when they heard a sound from the other side.

"A-Alfred! St-stop! What if the others w-walk in!"

Arthur blinked, recognizing the voice, but it took a moment for him to place it. When he did, his eyes widened "Is that Matthew?" He turned to the Frenchman next to him with his mouth slightly agape.

Francis was smirking, and he looked like he could burst into laughter at any moment. He nodded. "Sounds like him _and_ Alfred" he said with a slight laugh, then turned to look at Arthur. "Perhaps we should come back later, _non_? It sounds like they need some privacy" He then turned to walk off.

Arthur didn't seem to hear past the first sentence, because he grabbed the door handle and turned it in a swift movement, then flinging the door open. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw the scene before him.

Inside the room-which was a pretty normal room, by the way- were four single size beds, two on either side. Upon one of the beds were two blonde boys-Alfred and Matthew. Matthew was pinned down to the bed underneath Alfred, his blonde hair sprawled around his head. His glasses were askew on his face in front of his wide blue eyes. His face was completely flushed. Alfred was pinning the Canadian underneath him by his wrists and straddling his legs. His face wasn't as flushed as Matthew's, but instead merely dusted a light pink. His glasses weren't on, but Arthur spied them carelessly flung on the ground next to the bed.

"Oh. Hey, Iggy. What's up, dude?" Alfred asked, as if he and Matthew weren't in the position that they were.

"What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing, Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred blinked, obviously confused for a moment. Then, realization crossed his face. He sat up, releasing Matthew's hands. "Oh, me and Mattie were about to have s-"

"_Alfred!_" Matthew suddenly yelped, clapping his hands over the American's mouth with a dismayed expression on his face.

"...What?" Arthur's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Ah, Mon chere~ You didn't know they were together?" Francis came in from his place in the hallway.

The Brit stared at Francis for a few moments before moving to the two on the bed, then back again. "W-what are you talking about, frog...? No one has told me anything."

"Alfred, you were supposed to tell Arthur..." Matthew murmured to the other blonde next to him.

"I thought I told you, dude." Alfred said, then looking up in thought. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure I called you, you didn't answer, so I left you a message... I think I said 'Yo Iggy! I just wanted to call you and say that I had sex with Mattie and we're together now...so bye' or something like that." He continued with a nod while Matthew sighed.

"That's..." Arthur paused, still staring at the blue-eyed blonde. "Stupid, Alfred. I never got a message about anything _related_ to Matthew from you, idiot."

"Perhaps you deleted the message as soon as you heard Alfred's voice, Arthur." Francis said with a chuckle. "Because I know you do that."

"I do not!" he growled at the blonde, but then added. "Usually..."

"Iggy! Why would you do that?" Alfred said in a mock-hurt voice.

"Oh, bugger off. And stop calling me that! Its not my name!" the Brit said with a glare at Alfred, who laughed lightly at his reaction.

"Aw, c'mon, Artie! Its an awesome nickname!" Alfred said with a smile.

Arthur huffed angrily and left the room in anger

XxX

Ludwig stopped unpacking his suitcase and looked towards the door when he heard shouting coming from the hallway.

"Ve... What is that, Ludwig?" Feliciano had stopped unpacking as well.

The boys had gotten to their room quickly, thanks to the help of the girl- Cris- who had shown them the right way. Japan- or Kiku- had already been in the room and was completely unpacked by the time they'd even unzipped their suitcases.

"It sounds like France-_san_ and Arthur_-san_." Kiku answered in the place of the German, who nodded in agreement.

"I suppose they're in the same dorm, then. _Gott, _they're going to kill each other by the time we leave" Ludwig said with a sigh.

Feliciano let out a quiet "_Ve_..." while Kiku made a slight sound of agreement.

"We may want to go stop them from killing each other" Kiku said quietly. Ludwig sighed yet again.

"Alright, I'll go quiet them down." the blonde said, moving to the door and stepping outside.

As he stepped outside the dorm, Arthur stormed out of his own dorm and right past Ludwig without so much as a glance. Ludwig noted his face was slightly flushed, and he wondered why absentmindedly.

Almost immediately after, Francis rushed past Ludwig following Arthur with a quiet " 'Allo, Allemange." And he disappeared around the corner Arthur had taken.

Ludwig sighed and re-entered his dorm.

"Ve, what was wrong, Doitsu~?" Feliciano sang with a smile as he finished unpacking.

Ludwig didn't correct his use of his country name. After all, he'd let Francis slide with it.

"I don't know. As soon as I stepped out, Eng-"

"_Arthur_, Ludwig." Kiku suddenly interrupted, correcting him.

"Fine, _Arthur_ stormed past me, Francis following."

Feliciano giggled. "Ve~ Big brother Francis sure likes Arthur~" he cooed.

"Ja... But Arthur seems to hate him back" Ludwig said before going to finish unpacking.

XxX

"Angelte-_Arthur_!" Francis called as he rounded a corner in pursuit of the Brit.

"Leave me _alone_, dammit!" the emerald eyed blonde hissed back, turning down another hallway, only to run straight into someone, knocking him back onto the floor. Francis halted near him and looked up at who he'd run into.

The boy Arthur had run into was quite a lot bigger than him, though he had been knocked to the ground as well. He had fairly long, messy raven coloured hair and dark brown eyes. He was getting to his feet, and both nations could tell he was pissed at being knocked down.

"Sorry" Arthur said, "I wasn't watching where I was going" He got to his feet and took a step backwards as the boy took a menacing step forward.

"_Obviously_, you don't know who I am" the boy growled. His hand shot out and grabbed Arthur by the front of his shirt, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Arthur's widened.

"Hey, you-"

"Shut your_ fucking_ mouth and stay the _hell_ outta this" the boy shot Francis a glare that stopped the Frenchman in his tracks. The boy then turned his gaze to Arthur, who swallowed hard.

"I am the _captain_ of the god damned football team, Josh Rennolds. Probably the _one _person you _don't _want to fuck around with right now."

Arthur tried to push at Josh's hand as it lifted some of his weight off his feet.

Josh's eyes narrowed again and he reeled his left fist back.

Arthur flinched and closed his eyes in preparation of a punch to the face.

It never came.

Instead, Arthur was pushed back onto the ground again.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, since you're a new kid. But if you mess with me again when I'm in a foul mood, I will _not_ hesitate to break your_ fucking _jaw" Josh said, and stepped around Arthur to continue on his way. The way he walked gave away just how angry he still was.

Arthur stayed on the ground until the dark haired boy disappeared down another corridor, then he scrambled to his feet and leaned on the wall when he found his legs shaking.

"Y-you bleeding bastard. Why the hell didn't you help me?" Arthur growled, shooting a glare at the Frenchman who was still standing in the same spot.

Francis looked at him like he was crazy. "You expected me to defend you from the captain of the football team? Are you out of your mind, Arthur?"

Arthur got the urge to sock the Frenchman then and there for his idiocy, but he merely clenched his fists and glowered at the wall. "No.. of course not. I just forgot how much of a self-possessed coward you are" he said through gritted teeth, then turned on his heel. "I'm going to go for a walk around campus. Just leave me alone, Francis" With that, he walked away, leaving Francis to stand in the hallway alone.

…

**Again, so sorry it took so long! To make up for it, I am going to type up the next chapter tomorrow after school, as I have it already written, so expect it either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Translations:**

**French-**

**chere-Dear**

**Je suis de- Oh- I am so-Oh. (He was going to say je suis desole, which is I am sorry)**

**Allemagne-Germany**

**-San- Is a Japanese suffix used like Mr... I think.. im not positive, though. I'm not a japanese expert, lol**

**oh, and i've decided im going to write all the nations names as they appear in the story in case someone doesn't know their human names:**

**America-Alfred**

**England-Arthur**

**Canada-Matthew**

**France-Francis**

**Germany-Ludwig**

**Prussia-Gilbert**

**Spain-Antonio**

**-Feliciano**

**-Lovino/Romano**

**Japan: Kiku**

**EVRYONE ELSE are OC's if I introduce them.**

**And.. I... I think that's all the important ones.. so yep~**

**ONE MORE THING! THANK YOU SO MUCH AIDAN FOR BEING MY BETA READER! It helps me a lot, since I FAIL at typing!**

**Until next time, Tsunderekitten, **_**OUT~**_


End file.
